Virgin
by nothin-less
Summary: "She said forever and the more he thought about her words that haunt him, he realized forever was never supposed to be." She left him to make something of herself but when she's kicked out of the nunnery, she returns home... Squrinoa.. Read & Review!
1. Inspiration Of Hope

**Forward:**

An idea suddenly dominated my mind as I was going through my email. My mind practically screamed, "write it dammit, write it" so here I am. After the decision of not making any more web sites until I don't feel like it's a choir. Oh yes, I forgot to mention, I welcome myself to fanfiction.net and hope that you will all open me with open arms. Oh yes, I'm thirteen years old, name is Ash, and I'm very pleased to meet you. You know right now I sound so damn proper; I'm going to stop, so here we go… On to the unthinkable…  a tale and no it's not religious.

________________________

_"Perfect love is rare indeed - for to be a lover will require that you continually have the subtlety of the very wise, the flexibility of the child, the sensitivity of the artist, the understanding of the philosopher, the acceptance of the saint, the tolerance of the scholar and the fortitude of the certain."_

**-Leo Buscaglia**

**________________________________**

**I: **Inspiration Of Hope

_She said forever and the more he thought about her words that haunt him, he realized forever was never supposed to be._

He flung his jacket over his broad shoulders, catching the smiles of the giggling schoolgirls passing him by. He didn't even smile, not that they minded; him just being put on the earth warmed their hearts. He flicked his lighter, as he tasted the cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled the fumes once it was lit. 

"Squall?"

His girlfriend put her long and elegant fingers on his shoulder. He stopped, hoping she would just vanish. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair and licked his lips before facing Quistis Trepe. He raised an eyebrow as she smiled apprehensively at him. He knew she was cheating on him, with whom? Who cared? He sure the hell didn't, the more time she's with HIM, the less time he's with her. A great relationship, he thought so. 

"What?" Squall Leonhart asked slouching.

"I-I'm going to be out of town for a while and I just wanted to be sure that…" Quistis trailed off, "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't want to do anything with me this weekend because I could cancel at a moments notice."

"I don't." He replied coldly.

He walked off. A slow malicious smile spread upon his lips. It didn't occur to him why. It never mattered anyways, not now. He stared up at the sky watching the stars appear, he fought the urge to grin for a minute and tried to forget why he wanted to smile. He bite sucked on his cheek tissues, and when he finally realized that he could discontinue… the shooting star passed and then he went fell into cloud folds of love… that will never be.

"You're a disgrace to the nunnery!" Sister Nicko yelled hurling Rinoa's clothes at her, "GET OUT, YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

"I didn't sleep with him, Sister Nicko, I give you my word!" Rinoa sobbed, "I was framed, I swear."

Sister Nicko glared at Rinoa, Sister Nicko walked in front of Rinoa grabbing her by hair. Rinoa screamed, as Sister Nicko threw Rinoa out of the nunnery. She threw Rinoa's clothes at her, slamming the door once Rinoa ran to the door. Rinoa screamed for Sister Nicko to unbolt the doors. 

She sighed; her heart was just broken into two. Her home was at the nunnery, she wanted since she was a little child to praise the Great Hyne for the rest of her life. She practiced most of her life to be a sister to the Nunnery Of Hope, and to be finally thought as a _sister_ and to be with a _family _whom cares. She guessed, she screwed that one up. 

She grabbed her clothes, walking onto the road. She looked at surroundings, sighing; she walked towards the nearest destination… _Balamb Garden_. His home.


	2. Lone Wolf

_Hey again. Another chapter? Of course. Also I will explain what the hell is going on with Rinoa next chapter._

____________________________

__

_"Nor shall derision prove powerful against those who listen to humanity or those who follow in the footsteps of divinity, for they shall live forever. Forever."__   
__-Kahlil Gibran, "The Voice of the Poet"___

**II: **Lone Wolf

Rinoa pulled her thin jacket closed to her body as she walked inside the Garden. The moment she stepped on the Garden's floors, she felt the aura change. She knew why, Rinoa could feel **_HER._**  Rinoa could fell **_HER _**evil build inside of Rinoa and it was practically suffocating her. She walked to Selphie's dormitory; hopefully Selphie would welcome her into Selphie's room. Rinoa shivered, feeling someone stare hard, so hard it felt like the skin on her back was pealing off. She shuddered, she didn't want to turn around, afraid that what… no whom will kill her. 

"Back so soon?"

She hesitated before turning around, facing his cold face. She could never tell if he was pissed or slightly annoyed. His facial expression never changed, not even as she walked closer to him. He was actually wearing his Commander uniform with his golden nametag on. She so badly wanted him to tell her that his world has been upside down without her. She knew that was wishful thinking, since Squall never wanted to show his weakness. She guessed she was his weakness and he was her's.

"Squall, nice to see you again!" Rinoa cheerfully.

He stiffened, "Commander Leonhart."

"I know you're wondering why I'm here," Rinoa blurted, "But I got kicked out of the nunnery, someone framed me. I was "caught" in my bed with a naked man next to me and they thought I slept with him but everyone knows I'm a virgin."

Squall shrugged as he turned back around, "Well, obviously _everyone _doesn't know if you're a virgin or not."

"Don't you believe that I'm a virgin?" Rinoa asked softly touching his shoulder gently.

He hesitated before answering, "No."

With that he walked away, stiffly and without glancing back at Rinoa's broken features. 

_She's back. _Over and over his mind filled with those two words. He grabbed his coat jacket from the coat hanger, and pulled out his wallet. He opened it, staring at a picture of Rinoa and him… once happy. He sighed, still looking at the picture while he walked back to his desk. Why was she constantly taunting his mind? Why was she constantly there when she really wasn't? He could never comprehend. He had more things to worry about than a silly little princess who believed that she could have him any way she choose.

 He laid down his wallet, and picked up the vanilla folder that has been waiting to be looked at for the past two hours. Squall opened the folder, picking up the document explaining about the new Sorceress. Everything about the new Sorceress seemed so oddly familiar. The description where so detailed that he swears that he could draw a picture of her and get her face right. He sighed again.

Squall rubbed his eyes; his life was so damn frustrating! If he didn't choose the role of the hero or the great commander, he'll be a fucking lunatic. No doubt about it. He wished he could turn back the hands on time, when everything was right and when he was _alone_.

Rinoa threw her bags on Selphie's bed. She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of… she didn't know. Selphie watched her silently. Rinoa turned around and sat down on the bed, smiling falsely at Selphie. 

"I'm so glad I can call the Garden home again." Rinoa whispered.

"Hopefully you can." Selphie replied, "Squall is the Commander ya know? He may put in a personal request to have you sent to a different Garden. You may distract him."

Rinoa chuckled, "I don't think he'll waste his energy on somebody he hates."

Selphie laughed, flinging her head back in the process, "He doesn't hates you. The only thing he does is resent you but he doesn't hate you. Squall doesn't hate anybody… well… not actually."

"He still hates Seifer, right?" Rinoa asked.

Selphie smiled, "Hates Seifer? Hah, they are like all buddy buddy nowadays."

"**HUH**?" Rinoa asked falling off the bed, "_SQUALL & SEIFER_?"

Selphie tugged at her hair, "Yuh huh. See, after the Sorceress' War, Seifer decided he needed some growing up to do… so he did. He's actually a very nice guy, he still has his annoying "Almasy" ways but we might be lucky and he'll grow out of it."

"Seifer and Squall?" Rinoa laughed, "That'll be a sight to see."

"What I'm saying is, you need to go for the kill!"

Squall shuffled his paper work. He wondered what the hell did he do wrong to deserve THIS kind of punishment? He never did anything wrong except… well nothing really.

"Seifer…" Squall said tiredly, "I'm not going for the damn kill. Why don't you?"  
  


"First, she's yours." Seifer said sitting in the chair in front of Squall, "Second, I have a girlfriend and third… I don't like Rinoa anymore. I don't think I ever did."

"She isn't mine!" Squall snapped, "Okay? I don't fucking own her. She can do what the hell she wants."

Seifer raised his blond eyebrows as he smirked. Squall looked up seeing Seifer trying to hold in his laughter. Squall sighed, gently laying his folder on the desk. He sometimes wondered if Seifer really matured or was still the same damn Seifer. It didn't seem like it though. Seifer could actually take orders now, he wasn't all that smug, and well he's dating one girl at a time… 

"Whatever, Squall." Seifer replied, "You still love her and I know it, you know it and well… everyone knows it. Stop denying it before you lose her."

"Thanks for the advice." Squall said dryly.

"Welcome, S-Man." Seifer chuckled, "So when are you going to ask her out?"  
  


"OUT!" Squall snapped as Seifer laughed walking out of Squall's office.

Squall stared down at his papers again. He propped his head on his hand, he had a more important things to worry about. He couldn't just sit at his desk, playing games with the Garden. He had to get the hell out of there but he couldn't just runaway. He definitely couldn't. He had to stay, and play the Garden games.

Rinoa threw her covers off her body, shivering. She tiptoed to the balcony, staring up at the sky above. Maybe she shouldn't be at the Garden… maybe she wasn't fit for the Garden. She was evil, she knew that. She leaned over the balcony railing… She was at the Garden for only one reason and only because the Sorceress told her so. 

She had to carry out the Sorceress wishes, unless the world as she knew it wouldn't exist. She sighed, closing her eyes as a salty tear fell on her cheek. She didn't want to be evil or the Sorceress' right hand "man" but she was and all because she left Squall. Dammit, FAITH. 


End file.
